List of programs broadcast by Toon Disney
Shows *''101 Dalmatians: The Series (1998-2006, 2007) *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears ''(1998-2001) *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ''(1998-2002) *''Aladdin ''(1998-2009) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series ''(2006) *''American Dragon: Jake Long ''(2006-2009) *''The Angry Beavers ''(2003-2007) *''Anatole ''(2007-2009) *''Astro Boy ''(2007) *''Avengers: United They Stand ''(2008-2009) *''The Baby Huey Show (2007-2009) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2008-2009) *''Batman: The Animated Series (2007-2009) *''Battle B-Daman ''(2005-2006) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers ''(2008-2009) *''Beetlejuice ''(2000-2003) *''Beyblade ''(2004-2009) *''Big Bad Beetleborgs ''(2003-2009) *''Blazing Dragons ''(1999-2002) *''Bonkers ''(1998-2004, 2007) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers ''(2006-2009) *''Bureau of Alien Detectors ''(2004-2006) *''Bump in the Night ''(1998-2001) *''The Buzz on Maggie ''(2006-2007) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command ''(2003-2007, 2009) *''Camp Lazlo (2005) *''Captain Flamingo (2007-2009) *''Care Bears ''(1998-2002) *''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales ''(2008-2009) *''Casper ''(1998-2008) *''CatDog ''(1998-2009) *''Chaotic ''(2007-2009) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers ''(1998-2009) *''Darkwing Duck ''(1998-2004, 2007) *''Daigunder ''(2005) *''Dave the Barbarian ''(2005-2009) *''Disney's Doug ''(2001-2005, 2008-2009) *''Digimon ''(2004-2009) *''Donald's Quack Attack ''(1998-2002) *''DuckTales ''(1999-2004, 2007) *''Duck Dodgers ''(2004-2008) *''Duckman ''(2003-2006) *''The Emperor's New School ''(2006-2009) *''The Famous Jett Jackson ''(2004) *''Fantastic Four ''(2008-2009) *''Fillmore! ''(2003-2009) *''Gadget Boy ''(1998-2001) *''Garfield and Friends ''(2003-2006) *''Gargoyles ''(1998-2009) *''Get Ed! ''(2005-2007) *''Goof Troop ''(1998-2005, 2006-2008) *''Hello Kitty and Friends ''(1998-2002) *''Hercules: The Animated Series ''(2000-2008) *''Hong Kong Phooey (2003-2009) *''House of Mouse (2002-2009) *''The Incredible Hulk ''(2008-2009) *''Iron Man ''(2008-2009) *''Jackie Chan Adventures ''(2006-2009) *''Johnny Test (2008-2009) *''Jungle Cubs (1998-2001) *''Kenny the Shark (2004-2005) *''Kim Possible (2004-2009) *''Krypto the Superdog ''(2006-2009) *''Kong: The Animated Series ''(2005-2008) *''The Legend of Tarzan ''(2003-2009) *''Legend of the Dragon ''(2005-2006) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series ''(2006-2009) *''The Little Mermaid ''(1998-2008) *''The Littles ''(1998-2002) *''Lloyd in Space ''(2002-2007) *''Madeline ''(1998-2003) *''Marsupilami ''(1998-2001) *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action ''(2002-2003) *''Medabots ''(2004-2009) *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks ''(1998-2002) *''Mighty Ducks ''(1998-2008) *''Mon Colle Knights ''(2006-2008) *''Monster Buster Club ''(2008-2009) *''The Mummy: The Animated Series ''(2006-2008) *''NASCAR Racers ''(2006-2009) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''(1998-2007) *''The New Archies ''(1998-2002) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show ''(1999-2008) *''Pepper Ann ''(2001-2007) *''Phineas and Ferb ''(2008-2009) *''Pinky and the Brain ''(2002-2009) *''Power Rangers ''(2004-2009) *''The Proud Family ''(2004-2009) *''Quack Pack ''(1998-2004, 2007) *''Raw Toonage ''(1998-2001) *''Ren & Stimpy ''(1998-2009) *''Recess ''(2003-2009) *''The Replacements ''(2007-2009) *''Road Rovers ''(1998-2002) *''Rocko's Modern Life ''(2001-2005) *''Rupert ''(2001-2002) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series ''(2002-2004) *''Sabrina's Secret Life ''(2004-2005) *''Shaun the Sheep ''(2008-2009) *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show ''(1998-2001, 2007) *''Shinzo ''(2005) *''Silver Surfer ''(2008-2009) *''Silverwing ''(2006-2008) *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends ''(2004-2006, 2008-2009) *''Spider-Man: The Animated Series ''(2004-2006, 2008-2009) *''Spider-Man Unlimited ''(2004-2006, 2008-2009) *''Static Shock ''(2008-2009) *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ''(2008-2009) *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire ''(1998-2002) *''Superman: The Animated Series ''(2007-2009) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! ''(2004-2009) *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries ''(2002-2009) *''TaleSpin ''(1998-2008) *''Teacher's Pet ''(2002-2006) *''Teamo Supremo ''(2002-2006) *''Teen Titans ''(2004-2006) *''The Tick ''(2005-2009) *''Timon & Pumbaa ''(1998-2009) *''Tiny Toon Adventures ''(2003-2009) *''Toad Patrol ''(2002-2004) *''Tom and Jerry Tales ''(2007-2009) *''Toonsylvania ''(2000-2003) *''ToonHeads ''(2003-2008) *''U.B.O.S.: Ultimate Book of Spells ''(2002-2003) *''The Weekenders ''(2002-2008) *''What-a-Mess ''(1998-2002) *''What a Cartoon! Show ''(2000-2007) *''What's with Andy? ''(2005) *''Wish Kid ''(1998-2002) *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa ''(1998-2002) *''W.I.T.C.H. ''(2004-2009) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss ''(2001-2006) *''The Wuzzles ''(1998-2001) *''X-Men ''(2004-2009) *''Xyber 9: New Dawn ''(2007-2009) Movies *''102 Dalmatians *''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' *''A Bug's Life'' (2002-2006) *''A Disney Halloween'' (2000) *''A Goofy Movie'' (1998-2009) *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' (2001-2009) *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (2004) *''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl'' (2006-2008) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (2003-2006) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1999-2004) *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' (2002-2004) *''Aladdin'' (2008) *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' (2001-2005) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1998-2009) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'' (2002-2008) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman'' (2002-2008) *''An American Tail'' (2003-2006) *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (2003-2006) *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' (2001-2007) *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' (2003-2007) *''Animalympics'' (1999-2002) *''The Aristocats'' (1998-2009) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2004-2008) *''Atlantis: Milo's Return'' (2002-2008) *''Babar: King of the Elephants'' (2005) *''Back to the Future'' (2004-2005) *''Back to the Future Part II'' (2004-2005) *''Back to the Future Part III'' (2004-2005) *''Balto'' (2002-2006) *''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' (2002-2007) *''Balto III: Wings of Change'' (2007-2008) *''Bambi II'' (2006-2008) *''Barnyard'' (2007-2009) *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (2003) *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' (2000-2001) *''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World'' (2001-2002) *''The Black Cauldron'' (2000-2009) *''Bluetoes the Christmas Elf'' (1998-2001) *''The Brave Little Toaster'' (1998-2003) *''The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' (2002-2003) *''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' (2002-2003) *''Bon Voyage Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back)'' (2001-2002) *''Brother Bear'' (2008-2009) *''Brother Bear 2'' (2008-2009) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' (2002-2008) *''Casper'' (2001-2003) *''Casper Meets Wendy'' (2003-2005) *''Cats Don't Dance'' (2002-2005) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2007-2008) *''Chicken Little'' (2007-2008) *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' (2002-2008) *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' (2008-2009) *''Dinosaur'' (2002-2009) *''Doug's 1st Movie'' (2003-2008) *''DuckTales the Movie: The Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' (1998-2003) *''Dumbo'' (1998-2008) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2003-2007) *''Faeries'' (2003-2004) *''Ferngully: The Last Rainforest'' (2000) *''Finding Nemo'' (2008-2009) *''The Fox and the Hound'' (2000-2008) *''The Fox and the Hound 2'' (2006-2008) *''Frankenweeine'' (2008) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1998-2002) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (2003-2008) *''Hercules'' (2003-2008) *''Home on the Range'' (2007-2008) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (2004-2007) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' (2002-2008) *''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' (2006-2009) *''Hey Arnold!: The Movie'' (2004-2006) *''The Incredibles'' (2008) *''Inspector Gadget'' (2008) *''James and the Giant Peach'' (1999-2005) *''Jetsons: The Movie'' (2004) *''Jett Jackson: The Movie'' (2004) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2007-2008) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (2002-2003) *''Kim Possible: A Sitich in Time'' (2004-2008) *''Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama'' (2004-2008) *''Kronk's New Groove'' (2006-2009) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2009) *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' (2002-2005) *''The Land Before Time'' (2001-2005) *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' (2002-2003) *''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' (2002-2003) *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through of the Mists'' (2003-2004) *''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island'' (2003-2004) *''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of The Saurus Rock'' (2004-2006) *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'' (2004-2006) *''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' (2004-2007) *''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water'' (2007-2009) *''The Life & Times Adventures of Santa Claus'' (2002-2003) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2004-2008) *''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (2006-2008) *''Leroy & Stitch'' (2008-2009) *''The Lion of Oz and the Badge of Courage'' (2003) *''The Lion King'' (2004) *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (2001-2005) *''The Lion King 1½'' (2004-2006) *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (2001-2005) *''Madeline: Lost in Paris'' (2001-2003) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1999-2006) *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' (2005-2008) *''Mickey and the Beanstalk'' (1998-2002) *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2008-2009) *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (2008) *''Mickey's House of Villains'' (2003-2006) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2002-2008) *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (2002-2008) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2006-2008) *''Minutemen'' (2008-2009) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2007-2009) *''Mulan'' (2004-2008) *''Mulan II'' (2006-2008) *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' (2001-2006) *''Muppets from Space'' (2004) *''Oliver & Company'' (2002-2008) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (2005) *''Pippi Longstocking'' (1999-2004) *''Pocahontas'' (2004-2008) *''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' (2001-2009) *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2007) *''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' (2005-2006) *''The Polar Express'' (2006-2008) *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (2000-2008) *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1998-2002) *''The Proud Family Movie'' (2005-2009) *''Quest for Camelot'' (2004-2005) *''Race for Your Life Charlie Brown'' (2002-2003) *''Re-Animated!'' (2007-2009) *''Recess: School's Out'' (2004-2007) *''Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street'' (2005-2008) *''The Rescuers'' (1998-2008) *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1998-2008) *''The Return of Jafar'' (1998-2008) *''Return to Never Land'' (2004-2009) *''Robin Hood'' (1998-2009) *''Rover Dangerfield'' (1999-2002) *''Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July'' (2000) *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' (1999-2002) *''The Santa Claus Brothers'' (2002-2004) *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' (2001-2005) *''SchoolHouse Rock!'' (2005) *''The Secret of NIMH'' (2002-2005) *''The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' (2001-2005) *''Sky High'' (2008-2009) *''Snow Dogs'' (2007-2009) *''Space Jam'' (2007-2009) *''Spy Kids'' (2005-2006) *''Spy Kids 2: Island of the Lost Dreams'' (2006-2007) *''Spy Kids 3: Game Over'' (2007-2009) *''Superman: Brainiac Attacks'' (2008) *''The Swan Princess'' *''The Swan Princess II'' *''The Swan Princess III'' *''The Sword in the Stone'' *''Tarzan'' *''Tarzan II'' *''Teacher's Pet: The Movie'' *''Thumbelina'' *''The Three Caballeros'' *''Timothy Tweedle: The First Christmas Elf'' *''The Tigger Movie'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry'' *''The Toy Warrior'' *''Toy Story'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Treasure Planet'' *''The Ultimate Christmas Present'' *''Up, Up, and Away'' *''Valiant'' *''Wakko's Wish'' *''Wendy Fu Homecoming Warrior'' *''We're Back! A Dinosaur Story'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''The Wild'' Category:Parodies